


Forget all the shooting stars and silver moons

by to_be_dauntless



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, I don't really know how to kiss or how to write it, I have random headcannons here and there too, I'm probably gonna have to revisit this later for details, Italics, M/M, Miscommunication, They may seem out of character, Yeah this is basically a culmination of every shit fic ever but one hundred times worse, also this is one of those fics that ignores everything that happened past season two, bonding tm, but with fluff, intrusive thoughts?? it might be counted, to be fair I did start this before season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_be_dauntless/pseuds/to_be_dauntless
Summary: Basically, Lance and Keith spend time together.





	Forget all the shooting stars and silver moons

It was a long and hard-won battle for sure. It pushed the physical and mental limits of the entire team, defending the endangered planet, and attacking the newest robeast. All things considered, it could have turned out worse.

 

“What the hell do you think you were doing Lance? Do you  _ want _ to die?” Pidge yells, adrenaline, and anger, coursing through their veins.

“Everything turned out fine didn’t it? If I didn’t we and the Teugri would be dead by now, you know.” Lance points out, trying his best to keep his cool.

That same cool only served to fire up Pidge even more. “You turned off your communicator, flew off and didn’t think to tell anyone about what you were doing because of a hunch?”.

“Pidge has a point you know. We had a plan so next time, at least try and find a way to warn us okay?” Shiro butts in, as gently as he can.

“They were listening to our conversation! What am I going to do? Let the enemy realise that we realise that it’s a trap? Sounds like a bad idea doesn’t it? Well, good thing that it didn’t happen right?” Lance storms off, steps emanating pain and ire as he heads away.

 

Keith is speechless. Lance had a point, if Red picked up a signal of some sort, or he were to catch onto the Galra’s plan, he would have done the same thing. 

 

“Wouldn’t it be so much better if he just stayed at the castle?” Pidge seethes. 

Hunk nods, “I just wish that he had told us about it somehow, rather than running off on his own again.” 

“He seems to be doing that often recently. He hasn’t even shown up to some of the group trainings even though we told him and announced it and then doesn’t even give us any hint of why.” he can’t believe how the others reacted to this, Allura, a commander and a princess, Hunk, his best friend, Pidge, who sees him like a brother, even Shiro, the supposedly level headed leader. 

 

Lance didn’t have a choice over what to do. A planet's worth of lives were at stake and they think he should have alerted them and the enemy? 

Deep down, Keith knows that if it was him, he would get a scolding at most, if anything. They’d just blow it off as ‘normal Keith behaviour’ or something. Nothing like this near hostility. Maybe it’s just the stress of the past few months or just bias but it isn’t fair to Lance and the others are too caught up in their emotions to even care.

 

Keith stalks out, and only Coran gives him an understanding glance.

 

-

 

Lance wandered around the castle’s long and unending hallways for a while. Was his choice wrong? What should have he had done instead? What  _ could  _ he have done? Why didn’t he do it? What if they just wanted a reason to get rid of him? What if they planned this all? Did they hate him? Did he do something bad enough to bring this on himself?

 

He doesn’t realise that he’s in front of a door until it hits him. Well, he hits it, but that’s just a detail.

 

The door opens, to reveal a medium sized room, one wall with rows upon rows of books that he probably can’t read. The far end of the room is a floor to ceiling window that gives a view of the stars passing by. The right side has a knee high black box, with an overstuffed and comfortable looking pair of armchairs facing it, closer to the window. Closer to the door is a fancy looking desk and a display cabinet of strange bottles. 

 

_ Huh, I guess armchairs are universal. _

 

On the desk is a book, untouched for centuries, yet without a speck of dust or a sign of age on it’s creamy white pages, laying open.

Out of sheer curiosity, Lance peeks at it.

 

On the open page, a hand drawn picture of the Blue Lion on one side, and various little doodles of most likely to be, earlier designs of Blue on the other. Picking the book up gently, he leafs through it. There’s page upon page of drawings of the lions, and notes written in Altean.

 

_ Would you like a translation? _

 

Lance almost screams at the suddenness of Blue’s voice in his mind. He says yes anyway, trying to get his heartbeat to return to normal.

 

Looking down, he sees the Altean letters morph into far more familiar shapes.

He flips back to the page about Blue and reads the note near the bottom edge of the second page.

 

_ Paladin must be adaptable, an all rounder, loyal, a sympathiser. One who thinks of the bigger picture and the greater good but also considers their teammates. _

 

Lance stares in confusion. The description sounds like it’s for someone else completely, yet also fits him so well. Turning to the other pages, the paladin descriptions are the same as what he remembers Allura saying. 

 

He puts the book down the same way he found it, and grabs a random book from the shelf and curls up into the armchair. 

 

The black box is actually a heater as he discovers as it turned itself on, making the air the perfect temperature.

 

-

 

By the time Lance wakes up, it’s the middle of the ‘night’. He casts a final look at the alien love story he found and places it on the chair, with a promise to return and finish it, he leaves for food and a proper bed.

 

-

 

“Good morning paladins! Today, we are going to a nearby planet for some bonding between lions and teammates, so please eat well and be ready in half a varga so we can go.” Allura greets, cheerfully despite the time and the tension.

 

No one replies to her, but they do nod and Coran takes it as an opening to start a story about someone from some planet some ten thousand years ago that no one but himself and Allura understand.

 

-

 

“Uh, is my lion the only one not working?” Hunk asks, nervous in case of an attack.

“Mine isn’t either but the communications are still running though.” Shiro says.

“What are you talking about? Red’s perfectly fine.” Keith is just as confused as the next person about this.   
“What is going on? The lions are working perfectly fine according to the data I have.” Allura’s voice is laced with worry.

“Blue’s fine. Is Green okay?” Lance’s voice is almost timid, something that didn’t suit it, or it’s owner.

“She’s down as well. That leaves us with three lions that won’t respond.”

Coran hums, “Until this is solved, come back for now.”

 

-

 

The seven are seated in the living room, discussing what could have happened to the lions.

Pidge dropped out a fair while ago though, tapping furiously at their computer.

Lance sits off to one side, not sure if it’s safe enough to join into the conversation yet, so he just takes interest in his shoes and fiddles with his sleeve and little things from his pocket. 

Hunk, Shiro, and Allura are talking about all sorts of possible theories as to why the lions are as they are now.

Keith and Coran are far more tame about their theories, listening in and out of the other discussion and adding in their own.

 

Suddenly, it clicks in Keith’s mind. 

“Coran, wait. It’s not a virus or anything. It’s a protest.” Coran looks in bewilderment.

“Why do you say that?” 

“It’s because of Lance. Yesterday.” Lance perks up noticeably at the sound of his name, but deflates just as quickly when he figures it won’t be anything good.

“All the lions that won’t budge are piloted by someone who treated him unfairly, I didn’t say or think anything along those lines at all, so therefore it could be a protest against his treatment.”

“My boy, you’ve got it. It makes perfect sense after all. But should we tell them?” Coran whispers, cautious of being heard.

Keith shakes his head. “I don’t want to. It’s would defeat the purpose of what the lions are doing.” in the corner of his eye, he sees Lance getting up. 

“Hopefully they figure it out before we get attacked. Now, go, the poor boy needs some comfort.” with that, Keith is ushered out.

 

-

 

Lance shuffles along glumly. Even Keith and Coran were against him now, all because of a stupid move that he made. They probably thought he sabotaged the lions or something in petty revenge. 

 

_ Not that I’m actually capable of something that advanced and idiotic though.  _

 

“Wait up!” Lance whips around to see Keith rushing out of the lounge. “Where are you going?”

“For a walk. Why do  _ you  _ care?” he glares.

“You didn’t say anything the whole time. Is it okay if I were to join you?” the glare turns into wide eyes.

“I-if you want, I guess so?” Lance’s voice doesn’t recover in time for the stutter to not be noticed by either of them.

“I’ll follow you so lead the way.” Keith smiles, hoping to bring back a familiar Lance. He can’t say it didn’t work at least a little.

 

-

 

Two quintants later, no battles have occurred and no progress had been made with the lions.

In that time, Lance and Keith together without arguing had become a common enough sight when they didn’t disappear between meals. 

 

By then, they knew the inner layout of the castle well enough to find a room for any and every purpose, including the study Lance had found.

 

They sat in there when they weren’t meandering or sitting in awkward silence with the rest of the team.

 

“Hold up, you think they’re having a strike? Because of  _ me _ ?” he can’t help but be astonished that he could be the reason that the  _ paladins  _ are being defied.

“If you think about it, it proves why they’re doing it.” Keith points out.

“So why is Red working?” he mumbles, the other would have missed it if he wasn’t listening.

“Lance, I don’t think it’s fair. I could have done the exact same thing and gotten off without any punishment. I know it, you do too, don’t you?” it’s hard to say something so brutally honest, but someone needed to.

“I do.” he sighed, “You’ve always been the ‘golden boy’. To Iverson, to Shiro, to everyone. I’m a middle child of five. I don’t even have any expectations from my family like the eldest or the youngest but I can’t just let them down. I’m just there. I love my family and they love me too, but I’ve always been overshadowed by all of my siblings and cousins.” Keith wants to say something so badly, to get out of the cushy seat, literally and figuratively but he knows he can’t, it’s not the right time.

 

“I know, it wasn’t a bright idea to antagonize you for seemly no reason but I just really had the need to prove myself y’know? If you beat the best you become the best. Honestly, I haven’t been in the greatest of mental states recently, and I’m really sorry about dumping this all on you but it just keeps coming out even if I want it to stop.” Lance gulps in air, trying to keep his breathing normal.

 

Keith gets up, stepping over the heater and faces Lance.

“Shove over.” he looks up, confused. “Move so I can sit?” Lance shuffles over, until he’s pressed against the arm and Keith ever so gracefully dumps himself next to him.

“Can’t you just sit on the heater?” Lance asks.

“Nope. You really look like you need a hug.” Keith swears internally when he gets no response.

“Thanks Keith.” is all he hears before he gets an armful of blue paladin.

 

That’s how they stay for a long while, two bodies on a seat made for one and a half at most. With a tanned boy clutching onto another with a mullet like he’s a lifeline. Lance doesn’t seem like he’ll ever let go and Keith doesn’t have the heart to push him away. (Not that either want to anyway)

 

-

 

At dinner, they arrive late. Everyone else is already seated and watching the newcomers.

They don’t spared a glance to them though, between getting plates and food goo and sitting down.

There’s no noise, save for the occasional clink of spoon to plate.

 

As they all finish, Allura nods to Shiro, before he clears his throat.

“Erm, so Lance. I know it’s taken far too long to realise that we haven’t been the best team to you.”

Across from him, Keith mutters a “Damn right.” that everyone chooses to ignore for the sake of the atmosphere.

“We realise that you were thinking of the good of not only Voltron, but also of the citizens. We’ve become so caught up in winning and losing battles, that we forgot what is important. Our bonds between us and the people. On behalf of the rest of us, I want to apologise.” Lance blinks.

“You sound like you googled and combined the results of ‘how to parent’, ‘how to apologise to your kid when you’re wrong’, ‘how to not sound like pretentious’ and added in the royal we. Who knew it could be done.” 

“What can we do to make it up to you then?” Pidge sounds like they’re trying their best to not snap at Lance.

“Go back in time, think things through and not ignore one of seven people in a space castle ship for two whole quiznaking days is one suggestion.” he can’t even be bothered trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

“I’m sorry that we put you through this, it was stupid of us to let this happen. Our time here really put all of us on edge but that’s not an excuse when you did make the best choice on how to act given the situation.” Shiro tries again, trying not to trip over the unrehearsed words.

 

“If you didn’t do it we probably would have been captured and people would have been killed. I know that I shouldn’t have thought that way but the stress is really starting to get to all of us.” Hunk’s gaze didn’t go any higher than his shoes. He was ashamed, they all were.

 

“I- uh- thanks? I- I just need some time.” Lance stands up quickly and in a flash, gathers his plate and spoon and dashes off to deposit them to be washed. A few ticks later, he grabs Keith’s arm and without even stumbling, he manages to get up and they leave together. The only things that remain are Keith’s plate, and the rest of the team’s remorse and confusion. 

 

_ When did they become so close? _

 

-

 

Once the dining room door shuts, the death grip Lance has on Keith’s wrist loosens so Keith takes the opportunity to slip his hand into the almost feverishly warm one that would have been concerning if he didn’t know that Lance was in fact, a human heater. 

 

Lance’s breath stutters just that tiniest bit at the action, but keeps moving albeit at a slower pace. 

 

“Uh, sorry man, I probably shouldn’t have just dragged you out like I did.” from Lance’s quiet and hesitant voice alone, Keith could feel the anger, the sadness, the dejection and the overall need to cry.

“No. I would have followed you anyway. Plus I didn’t have to put my plate away so that’s a bonus.” Lance smiled at his meager joke.

“Amazing, you have a sense of humour, and despite how much you train, you’re actually rather lazy aren’t you?” Lance allowed a small giggle pass through his lips.

“I am hilarious thank you very much. Also I’m not lazy, I’m efficient.” this time, it was full blown laughter and soon enough, Keith joined in too, the deadpan expression dropping from his face at the sound, both their worries forgotten in their moment.

 

-

 

Hours flew past, and it was approximately eleven odd in Earth time when they finally stopped walking around and felt like a midnight snack. Being so caught up in their conversation, only after they walk in, they realise that Hunk’s there. The three still, if not for the sound of the space oven, a pin drop could be heard.

 

“Hey guys, uh, purple space muffin like thing? It’s fresh from the oven.” Hunk offered awkwardly. 

 

Lance gives Hunk a reassuring smile, and grabs two straight from the tin. His smile gets wider though, when he relinquishes one to Keith.

 

“Holy McQuiznack Lance! How do you even touch it?” Keith yells, chucking the offending muffin back at Lance, who caught it easily and took a bite directly out of it without flinching.

“No idea what you’re talking about Keithy boy.” he grins despite having a full mouth.

“It’s probably year round sun that burnt off your heat receptors. Even in the Garrison, he’d eat food that just got served and be totally unaffected. I can’t even count the times he would just grab a brownie or something, right out of the pan and shove it all in his mouth. No joke.” Hunk’s tension melts away, and he cracks up at Keith’s expression of absolute horror.

“How are you even human? How many days have we been here? Is it the radiation? Are you a monstrous entity? Are you a cryptid?” the two are positively howling at this point.

 

The laughter dies down, and Lance hands Keith the other muffin that was in his hand throughout the ordeal. This time, it’s cool enough for Keith to bite into and the three of them sit down at the table to eat.

 

“So, um, Lance. I need to say that I failed you as a best bud and as a person. I know I should have defended you but I didn’t.” he holds up a hand, refusing to let Lance speak yet. “I was angry, you’ve always been pretty self-sacrificing one, letting your emotions take the wheel, for better or for worse. That was reasonably okay on Earth but here, we’re fighting a war. I don’t want to lose you because you did something stupidly heroic, where I couldn’t at least try and help you. Here, we don’t know even if the next time we leave could be our last. I want to say just how sorry I am. This should never have happened to you.” Hunk still can’t bring his eyes to meet either Lance’s or Keith’s, but immediately shoots up at the sound of a chair scraping the floor and light footsteps. 

 

Lance doesn’t say anything, but drags out Hunk’s chair until only his feet are still under the table and drapes himself over the other’s lap. The tension clears as two arms are automatically wrapped around Lance, holding him steady as the two laugh.

 

“It’s okay buddy, I’ll forgive you, but only if I get hugs and food.” Lance is grinning ear to ear.

“You drive a hard bargain. But for your forgiveness, anything.” Hunk is no different.

“I know you’ll deliver, plus you’re better to hug than Keith. There’s muscle but not enough to cover all the bones.” Lance winks at Keith, whose heart clenches in his chest.

“Of course you’ll know that. Better not make your boyfriend too jealous though. I don’t plan on getting skewered before I get to make anything.” naturally, the word ‘boyfriend’ gets accentuated by an eyebrow wriggle that leaves the ones in question turning red.

“What? No way! We are not going out Hunk!” Keith splutters. “One hundred and ten percent, definitely not happening. Right Lance?” he turns to the ridiculously still blue paladin. “Uh, Lance? You okay there?”

“O-Oh of course! That’s total quiznak!” Lance giggles nervously, as he turns to face Keith, cheeks stained pink, despite his golden skin tone, ocean blue eyes refusing to meet his gaze.

“How can you still use ‘quiznak’ incorrectly after all the time we’ve been here though?” Keith changes the topic, trying to avoid blushing even more furiously because he looked at Lance and ‘oh my stars, has he always been that gorgeous’ just hit him right in the face.

 

“Don’t answer that actually. I’m going to get some sleep now, I’ll see you two in the morning.” Keith blurts out and all but runs to his room.

 

Needless to say, he did not sleep that night with the new found but honesty, not really that  surprising new knowledge. 

 

-

 

The next morning, Pidge, went to see Lance, slipping him a set of new headphones and a not-quite-but-close-enough-since-we’re-in-space Earth-ish style music for his space phone that they managed to get their hands on. (They’d deny it if asked but they did give Lance a hug announcing that they have two older brothers.)

 

Then, before lunch, Allura and Shiro both apologised, telling Lance that it was due time the paladins took a proper break. According to Allura there was supposed to be a planet nearby that was well-known for its resorts and beaches. His eyes lit up and the mention of ‘beaches’ and ran off to tell Hunk with a shout that sounded suspiciously like ‘thanks space mum, thanks space dad!’

 

Despite his excitement, he hadn’t seen Keith since the night before. The empty place beside him felt wrong and cold.

 

-

  
  


He felt bad about trying to find Keith first but Hunk was almost always either in his room, or in the kitchen and on occasion, training. Keith however, was usually training but there usually isn’t much promise in an empty room. 

 

It takes nearly half a varga later for Lance remembers the study. He would have slapped himself if he wasn’t making a dash for the room, and with hope, to Keith.

 

-

 

Despite his loud running, he slows down as he nears the room, steps silent in case Keith hears him coming and runs like a spooked cat. 

 

At the door, he takes a deep breath, this was the only place he hadn’t checked yet after all. 

The said door opens almost silently, if not for the soft  _ whoosh.  _ Walking in, everything is the same as the last time they saw it. No change. No Keith. 

 

Lance groans and hits his head against the transparent window-wall thing. He almost does it a second time but he hears a loud  _ thump  _ behind him.

 

Startled, he turns around, only to see a bewildered and even-wider-than-normal eyed Keith on the floor in front of an armchair. 

 

“Nice of you to drop in?” Lance laughs sheepishly, hoping that Keith won’t make a break for the door.

 

His hope crashed as Keith, as per usual, did  _ exactly _ what he internally begged him not to do.

 

“Wait! Please wait!” Lance lunges to grab a hand, and miraculously, he succeeds.

“Let go of me.” his voice is chillingly cold. Never has that tone ever been directed at any of the other paladins, enemies, yes, team members, no. That’s what really trips Lance up. 

“No. Not until you tell me why you’ve been missing for half a day cycle.” Keith keeps his lips tightly together, refusing to let an unwarranted word out.

“No. Now let go of me.” on the inside, Keith can feel his conviction crumbling, especially at the downcast look on Lance’s face, and his slightly shaky voice.

“Why won’t you tell me? I know I saw you yesterday and everyday before that and I really don’t want to sound clingy but what else can I do? If I let go now, I’ll probably take days to find you again because I  _ know  _ you wouldn’t be careless like this twice. I don’t want that to happen though. You don’t even have to tell my why, please, just… don’t leave.” Lance takes a breath before he continues again. ”I don’t know if you considered us friends but please, at least let us go back to how we were yesterday.” both of them can feel tears threatening to fall, even if it’s for different reasons.

“But I don’t want to be just friends.” Keith whispers, his own voice cracking, though in a room as quiet as that, he may as well have just yelled it as loud as he could. 

 

Keith doesn’t quite register what he said until Lance drops his hand, his body, his demeanour, even his eyes are flat, cold and lifeless, and he walks out. He doesn’t realise until the door slams on his face. He honestly really would have rathered it be literal, so there’s something other than his heart hurting. Something, to take his mind of the stinging but numbed pain, the ache and yearning to find, and hold Lance until it stopped.

 

_ He wouldn’t ever want me now. Not after I self destructed and destroyed  _ another  _ relationship. Was I never meant to be happy? _

 

-

 

The next quintant is amazingly tense, even more than what got them into this mess initially, and it’s far more painful. Keith only left the study three or four times in the Earth day and a half to eat and go to the toilet, only to return unnoticed. 

 

Lance was faring just that bit better, trying to keep up the happy facade during the day but alone, he felt like every knife and sharp object Keith had ever owned was one by one stabbed into Lance’s chest by the man himself, laughing, a cruel smirk on his face. Taunting him, making a mockery of all the things he wanted said to him.

 

_ You aren’t worth my time, my effort. You are worth nothing. You will never be loved. _

 

But most of all though,  _ ‘I don’t want to be friends.’  _ the words repeated mercilessly in his head, most likely close in number to the hot, angry, defeated tears that fell. 

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Don’t worry Hunk, I had a snack earlier so I’m not hungry.” he calls, wiping the snot and tears off his face and hoping to look presentable, the cheery tone not quite masking the breaking in his voice. 

“...It’s not Hunk.” Lance froze, not wanting to reply but the pure agony from the past day just couldn’t take it.

“What the hell do you want mullet? Do you have anything else for me? Anything new? Come on! Something under that haircut must be unique right? Any chance you want to bring up something I foolishly decided to spill to you or do you want me to open the door so you can spit on my face as well as my goddamned feelings too?” Lance is punching the wall by the end of it, lashing out as a wounded animal would. 

 

Along the way in the middle of his agitation, he must have opened the door, finally looking up to see Keith looking exactly like how he feels, though his own outside almost certainly matched his inside. 

 

“Lance, please, look at me.” Lance looks at him with his best death glare. “I promise you, I didn’t mean it. Well, I did. Sort of. But not in the sense that you’re thinking. I really didn’t intend to make you think that I didn’t want to be at least friends with you. I- well- it’s just-” Keith gives a ragged sigh. “I’m no good with words okay? Please just give me thirty ticks to do something, after that, you can slap me, punch me, kick me out, anything. Please, just  _ one  _ chance.” in spite of everything, Lance nods slowly.

 

In a split second, everything is engulfed in darkness, two arms wrapped tightly around him, as if they’d never let go. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Keith began to pull away, snapping Lance out of the shocked trance he was in. Quickly, Lance took a half step forward, Keith’s body swayed backwards, but his feet didn’t move. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” he began, head drooping, and eyes squeezed tight. “I-”

“Shut up.” Lance interrupted. “Just tell me what you meant. I don’t care how blunt or brutally honest it is. Please, just tell me Keith.” he still didn’t look up though,

Taking a deep breath, he tried again. “It’s selfish.  _ I’m  _ selfish. I didn’t want you to think that everything I did was just for a payoff or to take advantage of you. I care about you, y’know.” he laughed nervously.

“What was the payoff supposed to be then?” Lance’s hurt, his anger, his confusion was replaced by curiosity.

“The best outcome would be you liking me back. But uh, not as friends though.” his face was blazing, his mind unsure of what would happen next, whether this really was the best choice.

“Oh. You really are an idiot.” Keith almost got whiplash from how fast he looked up at Lance.

“Wait. What?” his heart was pumping fast and loud in his ears.

“May I?” eyes transfixed on his lips and the barest of nods, seemingly scared to break the moment, told Lance everything he needed to know. 

 

In a burst of speed enough to rival Red, Keith lurched forwards, trying to meet Lance’s lips. 

 

_ Trying _ being the keyword. 

 

“Ouch. Didn’t Shiro teach you ‘patience yields focus’ and all of that jazz?” Lance sighed, rubbing his nose.

Keith, in a similar state was hiding his face in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I refuse to forgive you unless, you give me a proper kiss. Deal?” he smirked, trying his best not to laugh.

“Only one?” Keith challenged, feeling them click back to normal. 

“Let’s try and get past our first one without any injury before we discuss any more.” 

 

This time, Keith only edged closer, as Lance angled his head to the side.

“Last chance to stop.” Lance could feel each word as they left Keith’s mouth. The only response was the soft press of Lance’s lips to Keith’s. 

 

Only a couple ticks later, they pull away, hearts beating quickly. 

 

Lance can hardly be described as anything but ‘lovestruck’, he practically  _ radiates _ it from the soft, almost adoring if he dares, look in his eyes or his stupidly, captivatingly, wide grin.

 

Keith is mostly overtaken in bright red, given what Lance can see, from his nose, to his cheeks, extending to the tips of his ears, with a shy smile decorating his face.

 

“So? Does this fulfill your deal?” Keith asks, voice dulcet and hushed. 

“I dunno, do you wanna check that again? Possibly on an unnamed beach planet?” Lance puts on his most flirtatious face, causing Keith to  _ giggle _ .

“Out of every single way to ask a guy out, this is how you do it?” Keith barely managed to keep his face stoic as he asked through their laughter.

“ _ Technically,  _ I was just asking you to kiss me on the beach, that isn’t quite asking you out. But since you brought it up, Keith, would you bestow upon me, Lance, the great honour of being your boyfriend?” he stepped back to take a deep bow in front of Keith.

“Oh my quiznak, what have I done?” his voice cracking from the terrible mock-British accent.

“Will you? I honestly can’t stay in this position for so long.” 

“Of course you idiot.” Lance just laughed even more, planting an ecstatic kiss on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been siting on this for ages because unsurprisingly, I just don't know where or how to end it.  
> I can't say that I'm particularly proud of this one, but at least I can say that it's finished.
> 
> Please tell me if there's something that doesn't add up, or there are tags to add or even general feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Anyway the title is from Troye Sivan's 'for him." I get that it doesn't really fit with the story too much but hey, the next line is 'we've been making shades of purple out of red and blue.' so...


End file.
